User blog:Lici Ui/Guide for cheap kuso teitoku
Wanting to spend not even a single money? To be a real and completely ‘Free’ to play player here? But is it possible? Yes, it is possible, and here are some tips to do so. General Guide Ship: Survival of the fittest Only the best of 95 ships are permitted to stay in your fleet until the next event or kai ni update. Once a stronger candidate appear, scrap the weaker one to make way for them. In a nutshell, Ability and states > Art design and emotion. The table below shows the list of recommended ship and numbers of type to keep and max up as your 95 end game ships for now. The ranking of each class and its specialization are shown here are based not only on its states strength but also with general consideration such as other state, jack-of-all-trade role, other ability and as well as helper in equipment improvement/upgrade. For example, Hibiki will have less ASW state than Libeccio but her high survivability with high hp and armor, plus ability to equip bulk and landing ships gain her more favourability to be kept. And of course, the table is based on my experience, not the exactly a fair list were ships compared and evaluated. BB (13)= Slow Battleship (Fire power) Recommend to have all 3 ships from below: Your single fleet power house Slow Battleship (Cut-In) Recommend to have all 2 ships from below: Useful for single fleet were rate of getting chuuhaed before boss node in the map is common Fast battleship (Fire power) Recommend to have all 6 ships from below: Good for fast combine fleet and anti-installation Fast Battleship (Aviation) Recommend to have all 2 ships from below: Useful for map were aviation and slow fleet are not allow |-| BBV (3)= Recommend to have top 3 ships from below: Normally used in transport fleet |-| CV (9)= Standard Carrier (Fire power) Recommend to have top 6 ships from below: Make use of their aircraft proficiency with critical bonus state to break cap damage during day battle Standard Carrier (Fighter Power) Recommend to have all 3 ships from below: |For semi-reppuu mute or full reppuu mute |-| CVB (3)= Recommend to have all 3 ships from below: Get your jet and steel ready |-| CVL (7)= Fast Light Carrier Recommend to have all 6 ships from below: Special CVL require for repeating quest: Those ships are in demand, all thanks to fast fleet bracing rule Slow Light Carrier Recommend to have 1 ships from below: Back-up for map without fast fleet requirement |-| CA (9)= Heavy Cruiser (Fire + Torpedo Power) Recommend to have 4 ships from below: Special CA require for repeating quest: Those ships are your standard reliable DA hitter Heavy Cruiser (Cut-In) Recommend to have 2 ships from below: Special CA require for repeating quest: Their torpedo cut-in would be your final card in boss clearing Heavy Cruiser (Aviation) Recommend to have 2 ships from below: For maps were heavy aviation ships are not allowed Anti-Air Recommend to have this ships below: Your top ship |-| CA (5)= Recommend to have 5 ships from below: For transport fleet and alternative for anti-installation hitter alongside with FBB |-| AV (3)= Opening torpedo strike Recommend to have 1 ships from below: Jack-of-all-trade and expedition Anti-Installation Recommend to have 1 ships from below: Allow DA with landing craft + tank combo Taitei (LOS) Recommend to have 1 ships from below: For Bracing |-| CLT (3)= Recommend to all 3 ships from below: God ship |-| CL (7)= Opening torpedo strike Recommend to have 1 ships from below: Usually used as your spare ship in the event Anti-Installation Recommend to have 2 ships from below: Anti-Installation focus ship Anti-Submarine-Warfare Recommend to have 3 ships from below: Focus on leveling them first so that getting 100 ASW state would be easy for their opening submarine strike, but Isuzu is a special case Opening torpedo strike Recommend to have this ships from below: Cheat ship |-| DD (24)= Firepower + Torpedo Recommend to have 6 ships from below: Can be used as anti-installation or for general use Cut-in Recommend to have 4 ships from below: Final card for boss clearing alongside CA Anti-Installation Recommend to have 4 ships from below: Alternative choice for using lower firepower DDs that can equip tank or landing craft for anti-installation Anti Submarine Warfare Recommend to have 6 ships from below: Same as CL: ASW, focus more on leveling those DDs Anti-Air Cut-In Recommend to have 4 ships from below: Ducks are great ASW ship too |-| SSV (5)= Recommend to all 5 ships from below: Forget the repair time, you need more LOS in event maps anyway |-| SS (1)= Recommend to have 1 ship from below: Keep on farming for maruyu and U |-| LHA (1)= Recommend to have this ship from below: |For bracing |-| AR (1)= Recommend to have this ship from below: VIP ship |-| CT (1)= Recommend to have 1 ship from below: For bracing but rarely |-| AO (1)= Recommend to have this ship from below: Hack ship In total 95 ships Table of summary of survival of the fittest *Those ship are permanent resident in your base whether you like it or not. Equipment: Survival of the fitted (part 2) It is all about managing with 500 slots, keep it on check with your daily equipment development and upgrade. And of course, scrap the weaker one if you running out of space. Generally around 50% resource into guns for accuracy bonus, 10% sonar/dc, 10% land-craft/tank, 10% seaplane/plane, 10% torpedoes, and the last 10% go for the remaining upgrades/improvement. Ship equipment expansion: Ability first Use Reinforcement_Expansion on ship that can add combat mechanism advantages such as Hayasui or Maya and Akizuki were extra AA state can increase AACI. Then used it on important tanking ships such as CVBs and Yamato-class with bulk. And finally for final event map clearing tier 1 fleet members, but do not rely too much on repair crew/goddess in event clearing, best yet to never use them as they are not that reliable and they are hard to collect as a F2P player. If you running out of equipment slot you can start using some repair crews but not repair goddess, save up the goddess for future use. Marriage: No marriage You can only marry one, might as well keep it for future ops ship. Yes, let every SINGLE ships stuck at 98. Not 99, else you would feel bad on wasting exp gain when using them to clear map or event. (Be as shitty as possible) During non-Event period: Training: Communist Training During PVP and world 3-2-A grinding, make sure (F)BB(V) and CV(L) do not hold the flagship position, give it to weaker ship (DDs) or non-combat ships because you would run out of BB/CV to train in the long run. For simplification, use 1 weak flagship, 1 (f)BB(V), 1 CV(L), 1 CA(V), 2 more weak ship. Change 1 weak ship into SS(V) for 3-2-A grinding. Train all your ship evenly as possible, like max level gap between Heavy ship (BB,CV) and Lighter ship (DD, CL and the rest) to be 10~20. For example, once all your BBs reached lvl 80+, get all your DDs to be at least lvl 65. Besides that, focus levelling more on your top tier ships than lower tier ships in each section. Example, if 6 DD class under power role in specification is require in the table, train top 3 tier: Yuudachi, Akatsuki and Shimakaze to 90 while Murakumo, Hatsuharu and Amatsukaze to around 80. As for those one of the kind non-combat ship (e.g Hayasui, Akitsumaru), train them into the level range of support force which is 10~20 below your main force level. Of course, if all your main force level are 98, train the rest into 98 too (for F2P end gamers: all 99). Quests: More sacrifice Do as much quest as possible, that 5 remaining slot is for you to farm the remaining required ships listed in the quest in order to clear it, scrap them after used, then move on to the next quest until it is time for event. Once you are done with quest and training, continue farming ships and train them for their equipment for upgrade and improvement. Example, Kinugasa Kai Ni for 20.3cm (no3) guns, Chitosei/Chiyoda Kai Ni for fighters and rockets launcher (upgrade to tank) or Kitakami/Ooi Kai Ni for Oxygen Quintuple torpedoes. LSC: Gamble for graduation For those who have yet to get all LSC ships, do LSC everytime when your resource hit softcap so that you can take advantage of natural regeneration. Once you get Bismarck, crap Z1. Once you had gotten all LSC ships, you can finally concentrate on stockpiling over softcap for the next event to go all hard. For those did not gotten all LSC ships, do as much Hard Mode as you can with resource from 2-3 week of stockpiling before the event During Event period: You can’t effort to lock the wrong ships in the wrong map because of your lower ships count, while the historical ships set require for bracing is normally out of reach. Hence take your time and wait for the best non historical set up recommended for each map, allocate your ships accordingly. As for earlier maps, referable to deploy the weaker ships so that you can spare more stronger ships for the later map if any better composite for their class suddenly pop up a few days later during the event period. Aim for best event’s equipment reward, hence do as much hard mode as possible because Equipment>Ships in long run, hence it is important to get your HQ lvl to 80 especially for those who aren’t. The reason is simply because ships will one day come back to you while the equipment rewarded in the past event will never add up in your inventory especially the rarer one. In general: More Hard mode reward (except maso medal) > event clearing > farming ship > Maso medal Note that not all hard mode reward are worth it, such as winter 2015 E4. Besides that, fall 2016 E4 Hard was also a debateable topic for how good the reward you can get vs resource and time you would need to pour in. You can give up bragging right (Maso medal) to save more resource and time were the only difference between hard mode and medium mode is one Maso medal. Resource: Your commitment Of course, you need to keep stocking resources mainly from expedition to do daily quest, collecting screws, upgrading equipment and prepare for the next event. How much you can achieve in the game depend on how much time you spend in getting resource and use them accordingly. Recommend target for maso: all max, recommend target for non-maso: 200k, 120k, 120k, 100k, 1k bucket. In the community: Endanger species Never complain about unfairness being F2P, do not feel jealous about what others had achieved and just stay true to yourself. Else you would get recommendation and encouragement to spend money for Tanaka blessing. And finally, you will graduating from F2P by hating your money. Category:Blog posts